


Kiss Cam

by alexudinovs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexudinovs/pseuds/alexudinovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Bellamy and Clarke end up sitting beside each other at a basketball game and, when halftime arrives, the 'kiss cam' eventually pans over to them. Predictably, Clarke is startled, while Bellamy looks on with amusement. Will she rise up to his challenge? Or, simply escape the spotlight?</p><p>Just a one-shot, which was pretty much inspired by <a href="http://story.siz.io/post/107983291917/video">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, obviously. (I didn't know whether I needed one of these but whatever, here you go).
> 
> I've been meaning to try my hand at fanfic for a while, so here it is: my first fanfic. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, apologies for my propensity to use italics, even when not strictly necessary.
> 
> N.B. This hasn't been BETA'd so I apologise for any grammatical errors etc.

No, no, no, no, _no._ This was _not_ happening.

She closed her eyes, squeezing tightly and willed this all to be a dream.

Opened them. Nope. There it was. Her red face, blown up on the big screen, a smirking Bellamy beside her and everyone else pointing and cheering them on.

“You don’t have to do it, you know, Princess.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear, his body turned towards hers as she slumped in her seat, willing to just _disappear._

_Where was Finn?_

Somewhere, in the heat of the game, he had taken his leave so now… _Now_ , she was on the big screen, every single person in the stadium turned towards her, waiting for the inevitable and _Bellamy?_ Bellamy was enjoying the attention, the smug little—

“Why wouldn’t I?” She raised her chin and straightened defiantly, daring him to try to come up with a reason she _wouldn’t_ do it. Even if she was definitely stalling for time. She’d even turned back to Octavia, trying to appeal to her, only to have her shrug in return, the traitor. How was she supposed to get out of this?

“Wouldn’t want to hurt your boyfriend’s feelings, now.”

 _Oh_. He still didn’t know.

Clarke blinked, her gaze turning away at the offending word. She and Finn had already broken up, hence why Bellamy was even _at_ the game, but there was no reason he should know that. It was embarrassing. That she be caught unawares like that. Clarke Griffin, the girl who stole Finn from her best friend. Even so, somehow, when Finn had asked her to come to the game, she had crumbled and said ‘yes’. No matter how much she wanted to be able to shake him off, he hadn’t just stopped meaning _something_ to her. And, naturally, Raven wasn’t speaking to either of them, so Bellamy had been dragged along, to complete the large group.

And now _this_.

Despite the eons that had passed since their faces had appeared on the big screen, when Clarke hazarded a glance up, they were _still_ up there. The cameras hadn’t lost interest. And neither had Octavia, Jasper, or Monty, who, apparently, were taking great pleasure in witnessing Clarke’s discomfort. It was halftime, sure, but couldn’t they find an actual _couple_ to harass into PDA? The words ‘ _KISS CAM_ ’, accompanied by stupid little hearts directly beneath them, made Clarke grimace, though the weight of Bellamy’s smirk grew lighter.

“I’m serious. You don’t have to do this.”

His tone made her eyes narrow and she glanced behind her, somehow calmer when she realised Octavia and the rest were still caught up in the _hilarity_ of the situation. “Bellamy Blake, if you’re messing with me right no—” Clarke’s face fell, the accusation fading away when she turned back to find that he was no longer smirking, just frowning. “What’s—?”

 _Now_ he knew.

The realisation didn’t upset her as much as she thought it would, though she didn’t appreciate the— _what_ , pity? Sympathy?—in his expression. Funnily enough, she much preferred his insufferable smirk. _Okay._ Maybe she didn’t. But she didn’t exactly like _this_ look either.

Like he _understood_ her. Which he didn't.

Or, maybe he did.

While no one had heard their exchange, Clarke soon realised that, while it felt like _eons_ to her, barely a handful of seconds had passed. And everyone was _still_ looking at them. Yet, the heat had faded from her cheeks as she leaned forwards, her gaze fixing on his lips, which, _admittedly_ , seemed pretty kissable—okay _very_ kissable—and it wasn’t like Bellamy wasn’t attractive… And the crowd _were_ encouraging…

Before she could give it more thought, or try to deconstruct the confusion in his expression, she pressed her lips to his, a small squeak escaping her as he cupped her jaw. And, even though the cheers erupting around them were a sure sign that the spotlight had faded, their lips lingered. Until Clarke finally pulled back, attempting to play down the flush on her cheeks before her gaze met his, a smile of victory appearing.

“I told you I would do it.”

And if Bellamy was disappointed that she didn’t say more, he only rolled his eyes and murmured a _‘whatever, Princess’_ under his breath, before returning to the game.


End file.
